Miss You
by starcrossed.emma
Summary: Based on another Aselin Debison song, Miss You. It's another Jiley fic about... Miley missing Jake. Suitable for all ages :.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sorry, guys, for the corny story. It was sort of an impulse write. I re-read my fic "Most of All", and I thought that I needed to add another one-shot to my collection. I do hope you like it, though.

**Disclaimer:** This isn't mine. The plot is technically Aselin Debison's. The song is definitly Aselin Debison's. The TV Show is... well, I don't know who it belongs to, actually. But whoever it is has my full respect until I die. At that point, I'd like it back.

**Miss You**

_It's Friday afternoon_

_The rain is pouring down_

"Five… four… three…" Oliver counted, the watch on his wrist was perfectly synchronized to the school clocks. "Two… one…"

_Ding!_ The school bell rang three times, and after two more, Oliver had already deposited his books at his locker. He waited patiently at Lilly's locker; his girlfriend's locker. The two had been dating for quite some time, but were still respectful of each other's independence.

"Miles, you want to come over?" Lilly asked as she and Miley strolled out of their history room. Just like every Friday afternoon, Lilly would invite Miley over, and Miley would say yes. But today, Miley was in a sour mood.

"No, thanks," Miley said, grinning in an attempt to make Lilly less worried.

"Alright, I'll call at 7:00. We're having a sleepover."

"Okay," Miley said calmly, not bothering to stop at her locker. She walked through the double doors of the school slowly and began to walk towards her house. Rain was falling steadily through the sky, and the grey bleakness made her feel even unhappier.

_I walk through the puddles,_

_Each one: a different sound._

Her cell phone vibrated. She stared at the screen sadly. One missed text message.

_Hey, Mi. I'll be in Romania another week. I can't wait to see you. J_

Miley walked through the damp streets in Malibu, noting that as she walked, the puddles played a musical tune. The tune that she had created. Miley began to sing along as she walked, looking around in a nervous faze. "I miss you… I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear, every once in a while."

_As I pass your house,_

_A feeling comes over me._

"That's where he lives," Miley said out loud as she passed Jake's house, and tear slid down her face. Jake's house wasn't a mansion, contrary to popular belief. It was an elegant house, though, with a beautiful whitewashed gate in front, and an equally beautiful garden. Miley looked at the flowers. They seemed to be crying with her.

_It's just an emotion_

_Only the heart can say._

_What's happening to me? I feel horrible. All the time. Is this Jake's fault? Should I just give up on him?_ Miley asked herself. _Is it worth waiting? I've been around for six months. He should be home by now. I mean, I've heard long-distance, but this is my first real relationship, and we're not… well, we're not anything. Sure, I mean, I love him, but is he really too good to be true?_

_Cause I miss you._

_Cause I miss you._

Miley grimaced as her phone vibrated. Another text.

_Miles, are you alright? I haven't heard from you all day. Hope you're well. Much love._

"You're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know… I…" Oh. That's what the feeling was. "I miss you."

_I won't make a big scene,_

_I just walk on by._

Miley looked straight ahead, trying not to imagine when Jake would be back. In the back of her mind, she could picture it. She and Jake would be sitting on his terrace. She would be wearing a sun dress; he'd wear a hoodie under his blazer. She'd giggle when he touched her hair. He'd smile. She'd close her eyes… he'd kiss her. A tear hit the ground. Miley looked down at her feet. Her cell phone vibrated. Another text.

_Alright, little girl. But remember, if you look down, you'll never see the stars. Love, J._

_I can't help it,_

_All I can do is cry._

"I don't know what to do!" Miley sobbed, stopping dead inside her house. She looked around her. "He isn't worth the wait. I'll either be away as Hannah, or he'll be away as… Jake." Miley stared around her, as if hoping for some _divine sign_ that Jake was alright, and he was worth every second Miley had spent thinking about him.

_Hang up my coat,_

_I shut my door and sigh._

Miley stood and took off her green striped coat. Water still trickled off of it as she hung it on a hook next to the door. She ran upstairs, stripping off her shoes as she did so, and flinging herself onto her bed. After a moment, she stood. Her damp imprint was still engraved on her bed, and she walked over and shut her door.

_Just an emotion_

_Only my heart knows why_

She walked into her Hannah closet and turned on the switch that made her clothing spin in circles, allowing her to see all of it. After a moment, thunder and lightning began, and barely seconds after that, the power went out. Miley sighed dejectedly. "I love you, Jake," she said as she fell asleep. Her sleep suspended reality, and she was unable to see her new text message.

_I miss you._

**A/N: **Now that you've suffered enough... REVIEW:)  
P.S. I recommend (that's misspelled, right?) checking Aselin's song. It's not on iTunes, yet, though. Youtube it, guys. It's amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Long update? Haha. I'm SO sorry for all the _When All Else Fails_ fans, because I neglected updating that. I forget my stories after a few weeks. But I have the next chapter written… I'll upload that if I get a chance before I leave. Without further ado, here's the final chapter.

**Chapter Two.**

"Miley? …_Miley_?" Jake said nervously. Miley's phone was open, but Miley was sound asleep. "Miley!"

"Dang flabbit," Jackson cursed, walking into Miley's room. "Hello?" Jackson asked as he picked up Miley's phone and stalked out of her room.

"Miley?" Jake asked. "Wow, you sound different!"

"That's because I'm _not_ Miley," Jackson said, clearly irritated. "And I'm _not_ perfect, and I _don't _gotta work it, so—"

"Woah, slow down there, Jackson. I was just wondering if I could talk to Miles. I mean, I called her phone for a reason."

"Fine. I'll go wake her up. And if the wicked witch slaps me in the face with a pillow signed by Hilary Duff, so be it."

"Okay…"

"Miley! Get up!" Jackson shouted through the door.

"Jackson go away!" Miley shouted in her sleep. Jackson opened the door and strode inside, throwing her phone at her.

"Then I guess I can go look at all your pretty clothes in your closet, and then…"

"JACKSON!" Miley shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"Ooh, Jennifer Lopez! It's not Hilary, but hey—who's complaining?" Jackson said, skipping out of the room. He poked his head back inside momentarily to say, "By the way, Miles, Jake's on the phone."

"JAKE?" Miley asked eagerly, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Miley! Where are you?"

"In my _room_, Jake. Where are you?" Miley said, slightly bitterly.

"Outside my house."

"You _moved_ to Romania?" Miley asked, tousling her already-messy hair.

"No. I'm outside my house _in Malibu_."

"What are you doing there?" Miley deadpanned. "Back with your Romanian girlfriend?"

"Can you just come over, Miles?"

"Give me an hour," Miley negotiated.

"By Rico's."

"Then I'll only be forty-five minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

"Bye," Miley said, masking her eagerness to see Jake. She hung up the phone quickly and dashed to the shower. "Jackson! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

"Sorry, Miley. You snooze, _you lose_."

"Jackson, this is a _really_ bad time to mess with me!" Miley shouted.

"What's so special?"

"My boyfriend got back. And I didn't shower _yesterday_ morning. So today, it's been two days that I haven't showered, and while I smell fine, I feel horrible. And that's nothing for self-confidence. Jackson, please!" Miley begged.

"Your _boyfriend_?" Jackson asked.

"Jake Ryan."

"Hold on, Miley! You get me two tickets to a Hannah concert, and I will be out of the shower in five seconds!"

"Deal!" Miley shouted. "Front row, center."

"Sounds good," Jackson shouted through the wall, and Miley heard the shower shut off. She rushed into the shower, and twenty minutes later, emerged from the bathroom with her pink bathrobe on, and her hair in loose, dry curls framing her face.

"Jackson!" Miley yelled.

"Yeah, sis?" Jackson asked.

"I need your… help. Finding an outfit."

"You'd better be throwing in some backstage passes."

"Alright, Jackson."

--

That's how Miley came to be sitting by Rico's wearing a knee-length red sundress and matching red ballet flats. She was sipping a chocolate milkshake and smiling bemusedly at the puffy white clouds. _Remember when Lily had that stupid boyfriend? I wish Jake would find clouds with me. But… I guess it doesn't work if we're in the same place. Wait, he's not_…

"Hi, Miley," Jake said, pulling Miley into a hug. He was dressed in his classic Jake-style: a hooded sweatshirt underneath a casual looking blazer.

"Jake!" Miley laughed, holding him tight.

"Let's go back to my house. It's a lot nicer than the beach," Jake said.

"Alright," Miley said. She stood and took Jake's hand. The two began to walk off the beach.

"Miley, you know that I love, you, right?" Jake asked.

"Of course I do," Miley smiled.

"And you know that that won't change soon?" Jake asked looking skeptically aat her.

"Of course I do," Miley said, her nerves playing up.

"And you love me, too?" Jake asked.

"Of course I do!" Miley said defensively.

"Miley," Jake said and sighed.

"You're breaking up with me."

"No!" Jake said, taken aback.

"Oh. Well, you finished your movie and you came back, and we're going to your house…"

"What?" Jake asked. "Finished my movie?"

"Yeah. You're done. That's why you're back, right?" Miley asked nervously.

"No, I'm back because… because, Miley… I missed you," Jake said.

"Really?" Miley asked. She looked around them. They were sitting on his front porch, as if they had been there for hours. Miley bit her lip and smiled at him.

"Miles," Jake said, touching her hair. She giggled lightly. "I had to come back. I missed you too much."

"You did?" Miley asked. Jake smiled. Miley closed her eyes, and Jake pulled her into a loving kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"


End file.
